


Meandering

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: So I roll. Because nothing ever tied me down.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Kudos: 5





	Meandering

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched this awesome series and likewise... I am here for the rare pair, again.

I don't usually flirt with woman but when I do, I get the dumbest luck (I didn't know that this condition applied to this case too, not yet, only later I found out). Though a hit from a sword hilt that lands on my cheek and one slipper on the head can be a sign. 

Maybe (and again, I didn't know about it yet).

One look to one of the assaulters and I know.

Man is jealous.

I smirk.

* * *

"You certainly like to play."

"Huh?"

Cold gazes that cut so clean to the bone.

"You know that I don't stay."

"You certainly did for the sake of finding sunflower samurai."

"Because I keep my promise."

"As your promise to me?"

"I will be the one who will kill you."

"Very well."

Clear gaze, as if those words have rid of the questionable thing. Matters. I shrug. I may imagine a tiny kinda ghosty smile on those lips but again, it can be a fragment of imagination.

And indeed, imagination came plenty after meeting him and he might have read into that.

Our long silence is broken by a high-pitched voice of someone in need of help. Which is quite familiar to me, and to him.

"You go." I said, stretching my body and groaning to the tatami. Long stare follows me before he rises up.

I sigh and go for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Tired and sleepy. Hence the short and kinda absurd. Set after meeting Sara. So, it's about eps 12 I think?


End file.
